The invention relates to a projectile head for a training cartridge.
German reference DE 42 02 780 A1 already discloses a modular design for large-caliber multi-purpose cartridges (MZ cartridge), for example cartridges fired from 120 mm tank cannons. Among other things, a modular design of this type has the advantage of making it possible to decide, even on location (meaning immediately prior to firing the cartridge), whether a training projectile or a combat projectile with identical caliber is to be fired.
The same propulsion unit is therefore used for the practice cartridge and the combat cartridge which additionally comprises a projectile tail section that can be connected to either of the two projectile types. To connect the propulsion unit to the respective projectile head, the projectile tail section is provided with a conical extension that projects from the propulsion unit, on the side facing the projectile head. This extension is screwed into a corresponding opening in the projectile head. Before screwing together the propulsion unit and the projectile head, however, a warhead detonator generally must also be inserted into a recessed area in the conical extension of the projectile tail section, which recessed area is open on the side facing the projectile head.
It has turned out that the removal of the warhead detonator is easily forgotten during the conversion on location from a combat cartridge to a training cartridge. That is to say, the cartridge still contains the warhead detonator during the subsequent firing, thus resulting in undesirable danger to individuals using the training projectile, as well as to the surrounding area.